Kamisama Neko!
by Harumi0611
Summary: Neji doesn't believe in magic and all that mythical creatures crap. So what happens when he finds a cat demon living in his bedroom? Warning! I have included my own characters...so if you don't like OC theeen sowwy , This is a pretty random story...but it was pretty easy to write and if I do say so myself, it's pretty good! LOL Anyways, please review!


Chapter 1

Neji hurried into his apartment and quickly shut the door from letting any more of the cold inside. He slipped off his shoes and walked in stripping of his warmer outdoor garments and hanging them in the closet. Neji sighed, he was exhausted! Recently he had to have sleepless overnighters at the school to finish reports and compositions. Walking past the kitchen, too tired to stop for dinner, Neji dragged himself to his room. Even though there was more work to be done, Neji plopped himself on the bed, taking no time to change his clothes, not caring whether the reports were finished or not. He lay in bed, too drained to even think, and fell into a deep slumber.

Light shone through the window onto Neji's face. Blinking away the brightness, Neji rolled to his side turning away from the Sun and snuggled deeper into his warm covers. Only half asleep, Neji felt something soft and furry trail up his right leg. Neji's eyes shot open to be face to face with a sleeping stranger. He opened his mouth to scream, only to be silenced by the man. He opened his eyes, revealing abnormal red eyes. Neji felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest from fear.

"Shhh" a slim finger came to Neji's lips and silenced him.

He quickly wobbled to the other end of the bed getting far away from him as possible.

Who the fuck was this man and why was he in Neji's house…and more over, why was he in his bed?!

He smirked at Neji in amusement. This was the first time anybody was scared of his appearance.

"P-p-please don't hurt me..." Neji quivered.

"Don't be foolish mundane!" the man laughed, "Why would I hurt you?"

"If you want money here!" Neji threw his wallet completely ignoring his "guest", "This is all I have…t- take it and leave!"

"Sadly I can't" he leaned against the headboard, "I'm stuck here in this pathetic Human world."

"Human world?" Neji eyed the man questioningly.

Neji knew that there was only one world that existed and that was Earth. So why was this man talking as if there were many others?

He sighed in irritation, "Well, long story short, I am a cat demon that comes from the Yokai world, blah blah blah….and I was sent here because I have sinned and so this is my punishment by the gods, and so on….."

Neji stared at him doubtly, "Sir…I think you need help….just stay here, I'll get ready and we can take you to see a doctor."

"You dare to look ill upon my story human?!" he looked down at Neji.

"Uh yes sir…I- I mean NO sir!" Neji stuttered.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger.

_"The gods send me to the home of a retarded human?!"_ he thought to himself, _"I'd prefer to take on a whole army of oni than this fool…"_

"Well, now you know-"he stiffened and suddenly stood up alert, looking around.

"WAH!" Neji cried out in surprise, "You have cat ears?! A tail too?!"

"Shut up!" the man hissed and pushed Neji down.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!"

"I said shut up!" he glared.

Neji flinched at his sudden harshness and fell silent.

The man crawled off the bed and disappeared down the hallway.

There was a sudden crash, Neji heard come from the living room. Several more crashes followed until he heard stomping coming back to the room to reveal the cat man lifting his best friend Ben in the air.

"Ben!" Neji cried out in surprise.

"You know this guy?" the cat raised a brow.

"Neji!" Ben pouted, "Tell him to let me go!"

"Your friends with this…._this dog?"_ the cat asked with disgust.

"Dog?" Neji frowned.

"If you didn't know, your _friend_ belongs to that filthy group of mutts!" the cat hissed between clenched teeth.

"Nice to see you too Uchiha…" Ben growled, "How long has it been? Centuries since we last saw each other?"

"Can someone please tell me what going on?" Neji pleaded with confusion.

"Gomen Nejiii," Ben whined, "I aint who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked with caution.

"I'm a yokai!" Ben gave a toothy grin and held his two fingers up in a peace sign.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Neji shook his head rapidly with disbelief, "You guys are telling me that you are both some kind of…_demon?"_

"Yup!" Ben beamed.

Neji learned about people with problems like these two in phycology. They made up a whole fantasy world for themselves to live in, to escape reality. Neji just didn't expect his best friend to be one of those people. The two men also just happened to be displaying a severe case of this mental disablement.

"Okay, so you two are…demons," Neji tried the method gently approaching the topic, "I know you guys been having problems…but I can get you help…here, just let me get up and I can take you guys to see a doctor…"

"You think we tell lies, human?" the cat yokai growled.

"Mouuuu, Neji we're telling you the truth!" Ben whined, "See, we have our tails and ears to prove it!"

A poofy tail appeared at Ben's lower back and began to wag back and forth. At the same time, a pair of small black droopy ears popped up at the sides of Ben's head.

"Ben, you can't continue living in your made up world," Neji continued to doubt their story.

"You still don't believe us?"

"Truthfully, I don't believe in anything you have told me in the past 30 minutes." Neji said flatly.

"Stupid human!" the cat hissed.

"Nejiiii, I swear!" Ben's whining became louder, "I'm not lying!"

"Ben, Its time to face reality!" Neji pulled at his ears, trying to remove them.

Ara? Whaaa…why weren't they coming off? Neji put some strength into his pull and began to yank hard.

"Ow, OW!" Ben yelped, "Neji don't pull at my ears! It hurts!"

Oh. My. God…this shit was…_real? _No! Neji refused to except this.

"There. Is. No. Such. Thing. As. _Demons_!" Neji gritted, pulling harder at each word.

"Ow, OW, OW, OW, OWWWW!" Ben screamed, " NEJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOOOOOOP!"

Neji gripped his head between his two hands and fell to the ground. This was not possible. With all the theories and the rules of philosophy, everything that they were telling him was not possible. It didn't add up! Neji began to go deeper in his calculations, trying to find the explanation for this…this condition.

"Are you done with your little mental breakdown?" the black haired demon stared down at Neji with crossed arms.

"This can't be happening…" Neji continued to mope on the floor.

"How many times do we need to say it for you to get it?" the cat man grumbled.

"No…I won't accept this…not in my house!" Neji rose to his feet, "Can you two just…_leave_?"

Ben pursed his lips, hesitant to leave, "…Okay Neji…just call me if you need anything...we're still friends kay?"

Neji waved his friend away, not bothering to walk him to the door.

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to leave too?" Neji glared at the cat demon.

"No," he sat on the edge of the bed, "And even if I wanted to, I couldn't, I'd probably just end up back here."

"What?" Neji's hopefulness began to sink.

He did not want to have anything to do with this craziness.

"What do you mean, '_You can't leave'?" _

_"_I mean, I am bound here…"the man rolled his eyes, "In other words, I might be able to leave this house for a short amount of time, but I'll just be transported right back here after the limited time…"

"…"

"Just to be clear, I don't want to be here either…" he glanced at Neji from the corner of his eyes.

"…"

"And it can't be that bad right?" the man smirked, "This might just be pretty fun."

Neji looked up at the man. How in any fucking hell would this be fun. Neji had his life planned out. He would live normally, find a girlfriend, possibly father children and raise a family in the future. But NO, he's suddenly given the responsibility to host a '_dog demon' _in _his_ own home.

"Oh, and I apologize for being rude, I believe I haven't introduced myself, my name is Sasuke Uchiha," the man smirked, "….I'll be looking forward to living with you…_Neji- san."_


End file.
